


the laws of attraction

by mirabilis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Meian does not deserve this, Pining, Post-Time Skip, or how sakusa is ridiculously in love with hinata and everyone knows about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirabilis/pseuds/mirabilis
Summary: It starts with a game of truth or dare.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 417





	the laws of attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Omihina fandom, I scrambled something for you, I hope you enjoy, this is the product of hammering intentional comedic relief in four hours....

It starts with a game of truth or dare. 

The levels of sobriety ranges as you move across the table, if you look to your right you will see Atsumu Miya, mourning the loss over failing to complete the third level of the random game he’s chosen to torture over his concentrated energy from the second shot of vodka he’s consumed. Beside him is Bokuto, who is leaning against Atsumu and makes ominous noises.

Across the table, is Inunaki and Thomas who are too close together for comfort, should they come any closer, it will be unfortunate. Inunaki waves around his beer and claims he will defeat god, only for Thomas to pull him down and roll his eyes. Kiyoomi sits in the middle of the chaos, wishing he could disappear. Pretend he’s not stuck in a booth on a busy saturday night crowded around his teammates. 

“Wanna play true or dare?” Atsumu suggests. He’s succumbed to the inevitable truth that he will never move on to the next level. 

“No.” Meian replies swiftly. Clearly he’s sober enough to avoid falling into Atsumu’s trap. 

Bokuto flexes his arms, and bumps into Atsumu’s eye. To which he is too drunk to notice. “Yes. More team bonding!” 

Shouyou is seated next to Bokuto, and therefore automatically agrees with every word that comes tumbling out of Bokuto’s mouth no matter how sober he may appear. Kiyoomi is very much in love, he cannot be in denial, as Atsumu has already fleshed out all his secrets and dumped him into a fish bowl to pull out one by one. “I’ve never played before.” Shouyou says, and Atsumu’s eyes widen. This is not a good idea. 

“We are not playing truth or dare.” Kiyoomi adds. In hopes that Atsumu will recognize the mess he’s getting himself into. 

But Atsumu does not listen, per usual. Similar to the time Kiyoomi strongly recommended Atsumu and Bokuto not run around the court while the cleaning staff mop the gym floor until you can see your own reflection if you gaze close enough. Needless to say, it did not end well. But this time, Atsumu seems relentless and determined to play truth or dare. It’s best not to feed his desire further into the flame but Shouyou is only a moth, fearless, and sometimes oblivious to Atsumu’s antics. 

“I’ll start!” Bokuto says, and Atsumu grins gleefully: 

“Truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” 

God. Kiyoomi’s palms his forehead, wishing he could magically disappear underneath the table. He looks at Shouyou, who’s waiting eagerly for Atsumu’s dare to Bokuto. Perhaps Shouyou could come to. “I dare you to—” Atsumu begins to announce. 

“Are you serious? I would rather avoid a trip to the emergency room tonight.” Meian’s voice of wisdom interjects. 

Kiyoomi would not like to be here. This is how it is most times, often dragged to the dinners Atsumu and Bokuto cohesively suggest. But when Shouyou is there, smiling crookedly under the glowing light above him, Kiyoomi feels a little better. 

Bokuto huffs, “But what about team bonding?” 

Atsumu hoots and claps like they’re in a large baseball stadium, cheering for the Tokyo Yakult Swallows and not in a bustling, loud bar. “That’s the spirit.” 

Except it’s not. Spirits fall short. Bokuto snorts into his glass of water and follows Meian’s wishes as Shouyou giggles, not bothering to cover his mouth, why would he? He has no reason to hide a lovable smile. “Isn’t this fun?” He asked Kiyoomi.

“Not really.” Kiyoomi replies. But Shouyou only shakes his head and Bokuto almost flips over the table.

Kiyoomi forgot to mention one important part: He has a terrible, terrible crush on Hinata Shouyou.   
  


*

Atsumu is currently lounging on his couch, and Bokuto is also seated across, shaking his computer aggressively in order to reach Akaashi. “Young love, so pitiful.” He remarks, as Bokuto pokes at the screen before peering back at the wave who he assumes is Akaashi. Kiyoomi almost shudders, reminding him of Kuroo, which is not a good sign. 

Kiyoomi stands up to clean the counters. He remembered that Bokuto dribbled juice after he came back from his morning run. He does not live here. He lives across the hall, sharing an apartment with Shouyou, but that is not important apparently. The concept of invasion of privacy. 

“Jealous?” 

“Nah, what’s there to be jealous of, I’m happy being single.” 

Kiyoomi knows this is wrong, because Atsumu cries at every romantic or emotional movie Inunaki throws at him on movie nights, perhaps Inunaki is the true masochist and enjoys watching Atsumu cry over ‘A Walk to Remember’ two nights ago. “Liar.” Kiyoomi retorts. “You cried at the video of those two puppy cuddling that Bokuto showed you earlier.” 

“Hey! That does not count.” 

He hums, and Bokuto’s yapping takes over. He faintly heard him yell about yesterday’s series of events, and stopped listening. 

Atsumu throws his phone, and nears the kitchen counter to where Kiyoomi was scrubbing. “So. Does Shouyou-kun know about your obvious crush on him?” 

Kiyoomi freezes. The thing is, no one really knows but at the same time everybody knows, especially Atsumu. And he enjoys rubbing it in Kiyoomi’s face about 95% of the time. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Atsumu snorts, hooking his elbows against the edge of the counter. “Sure you do. You were staring at Shouyou the whole time yesterday. You stuck at hiding it. Yer absolutely terrible at it in fact.” 

“Thank you Miya, for reminding me of my love life, which is none of your business by the way.” 

Atsumu grins, rubbing his finger on the counter and flicks away the dust, “Sure it is, we’re roommates, friends. Yer my ride or die.” 

“Your what?” 

Atsumu shakes his head, clearly disappointed. “It wouldn’t hurt, to admit that you like him.” 

Then the door swings open, and Shouyou walks in with a bag full of their favorite dishes from the diner across the street. Shouyou is dressed in his workout clothes, running shorts hike up his thighs, meeting the flesh of his skin exposed between the leggings Bokuto insisted he wear. Which is bad for Kiyoomi, very bad for his heart. MSBY Black Jackals windbreaker on his shoulders, he wears the color of gold and black well, it’s a polished balance between the old and new, perhaps gold turns orange and Shouyou is in high school and Kiyoomi does not remember the exact moment he fell in love. 

“Like who?” Shouyou curiously asks, setting down the bag. He heads over to Bokuto who’s dangerously close to the camera, and Akaashi probably is not enjoying a tour of the inside of Bokuto’s nostrils. 

Before Atsumu can expose him, Kiyoomi glares at him. “Nobody, absolutely nobody.” 

Shouyou frowns, but doesn’t push further and waves at Akaashi and strikes up a conversation with him. Kiyoomi helps unpack the bag, as Shouyou bends over Bokuto’s shoulders, the curve of his back is worth watching, his curls shake around,   
dampened from the time spent at the gym. 

“If I could, I would throw you out the window.” Kiyoomi quickly whispers. 

And Atsumu fucking winks at him. 

*

In order to understand why Kiyoomi is horribly in love, you need to understand the origin. It does not begin in high school, well it does but those were foolish feelings that anyone could capture at seventeen when they watch Hinata Shouyou play for the first time. It begins when he first joins the Black Jackals soon after Atsumu, who Meian claims they picked up on the doorsteps of the administration office but really, every team wanted Atsumu, and he happened to be wanting this team. Unfortunate for Kiyoomi right?

The first thing Kiyoomi notices about Shouyou is his smile. He’s always smiling. At Atsumu, to Bokuto when he gives him a high five during a scrimmage, even to Kiyoomi when he watches him from across the table at restraints, admiring the way light easily flickers in his eyes, the sun roaring out Shouyou’s name, perhaps Kiyoomi himself could do that one day. 

“Omi-san, why do you frown so much?” Shouyou had wandered up to him during his cooling down stretch and sat in front of him. 

Atsumu snickered nearby, “why do you smile so much.” Kiyoomi asks, it’s really a question because he already knows the answer, he smiles at the smallest things that have the capability of lifting a smile to his mouth. 

Shouyou blinks, as if he did not comprehend Kiyoomi’s response. “Why wouldn't I? Smiling is fun, you should try it some time.” He teases. 

“No thanks.” 

He smiles. As the conversation they just had never existed. Further proving Kiyoomi’s point. But what was Kiyoomi’s point? For Atsumu bother and torture Kiyoomi to death with his presence? 

You want him to smile more. Is your first realization. And you come to the conclusion that you are in love. And is falling in love as exciting as it sounds? Not exactly. 

*

Everything sucks. According to the wondrous mind of Kiyoomi. Shouyou does not suck, he is manageable. If it wasn’t for his smile. But it wasn’t his smile, it was everything about him. His aura he supposes is the best way to put it. Kiyoomi can only last minutes in the same room as Shouyou without listening to the shattered fragments of his heart mending together and once he opens his mouth, the process repeats. 

Shouyou is heartbreaker, literally without even realizing it. He smiles and Kiyoomi is sent into an oblivion of devastation featuring the process of falling in love even further and Atsumu curling his lip in victory at Kiyoomi’s demise. 

He would like to sucker punch Atsumu, if he could. 

“Bokuto please, remove yourself from the cactuses before you poke your eye out.” Kiyoomi calls out, as Bokuto retracts his hand. Akaashi is in his house, brewing half the team tea that he brought to Kiyoomi as a housewarming gift when Kiyoomi first invited the team over for Pizza, no, he did not verbally invite the team over, Bokuto offered his house as a meeting place, and thus his apartment was opened to all sorts of people. 

Shouyou left awhile to retire to his room right across the hall a few doors down. Now Atsumu is fixated on his Nintendo switch while he aggressively plays animal crossing. Normally Shouyou and Bokuto would stick by his side, ordering him around and he would scream at him and Shouyou would laugh and smile. But he left already. And it eases the bruises on Kiyoomi’s heart.   
  


*

“Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?” Atsumu interrupts the silence. Which Kiyoomi does not appreciate. 

Bokuto stalks over to his spider house plants. Kiyoomi scowls. “What does that mean?” He ducks away from the ledge where all his house plants were neatly arranged. He took great care of them, despite Atsumu's lack of interest in nature.

Akaashi sighs, and pours hot water into the four sets of mugs laid out. “It means that there’s a very large issue that everyone is aware of, but nobody wants to talk about.” And Kiyoomi can almost see Akaashi rattle the kettle in his direction. 

“Oh, so what is it?” Bokuto returns to frowning. But deep inside Kiyoomi knows Bokuto knows the answer. 

Atsumu smiles from his Nintendo switch. Which he acquired some time ago and Kiyoomi would snatch it from his hands and hurl it out the apartment in replace of Atsumu. “Why don’t you ask Omi-kun himself?” 

“We are not doing this right now.” Kiyoomi reports. 

“But we already are.” 

Akaashi hands Atsumu the mug, perhaps to shut him up, “if it helps, confessing to him might be the easiest way. Otherwise he may never know how you feel.” 

Bokuto gratefully takes his tea (three spoonfuls of cane sugar) and takes a long, drastic sip. “What is this? It’s weird.” Bokuto wrinkles his nose. 

A funny look on his face as he says, “Chamomile.” And Akaashi seems oddly proud about it. 

* 

Kiyoomi is tugging on his mask before practice when Shouyou waltzes up to him. “Omi-san, do you know why Atsumu is acting weird today?” 

“When is he not acting weird?” 

Shouyou grins, a mouth full of teeth and sweet. “But today, he’s been acting unusual, like there’s something off about him.” 

Kiyoomi would like to argue against this. Atsumu is constantly acting unusual. He proudly embodies the repertoire of the Lorax in the movie, the Lorax. Or no, wait, he’s sort of similar to the man in the green suit that sings and throws his money in the air. 

“Who knows.” Kiyoomi sounds mysterious. It was not intended. 

Shouyou leans in, as if he’s inspecting a cake at the bakery, “you have freckles.” He announces. 

Kiyoomi lifted up his mask further, he was too close. Very close. That he can smell the sweat on him. Which wasn’t completely horrible. Shouyou smiles lopsidedly, “you shouldn’t hide them, along with your smile, it’s nice.” 

Atsumu cackles in the distance. And Shouyou just smiles more, sending thousands of daggers straight into Kiyoomi’s chest. 

* 

“Truth or dare?” 

And so they have returned, this time the seating arrangements are labeled, as Meian had been the one to order the table ahead of the time. Barnes had stepped to take a call from his kids who like to call their father every minute he’s not on the court. Meian is manning over the team, or is making sure Inunaki doesn’t accidentally get punched by Thomas, or Atsumu, who finished thumb wrestling with Bokuto. 

“Truth.” Inunaki says from his glass of water, provided to him by the waiters and requested by Meian. 

“Who is the last person you texted?” Bokuto challenges. 

Inunaki bites on his kids' sized order of chicken nuggets and hands it to Bokuto. Bokuto almost drops his phone. “THOMAS?!” 

Atsumu snorts from the fork shoved halfway in his mouth. “You don’t say?” But because he was almost choking on the utensil, his words sounded more like ‘yerdostsayg’. 

Thomas shrugs. “Turns out we don’t hate each other as much as we thought.” 

“Yeah, because yer doin’ each other.” 

“Atsumu, can’t you see we’re eating right now?” Meian pleads. 

“I wanna go.” Shouyou flys his hands out, waving them excitedly like they're in a high school classroom again. And Inunaki, stands up, and points to him. 

“Truth or dare Hinata?” 

Shouyou taps his chin thoughtfully, “dare?” He whispers. 

Due to the seating arrangement, Inunaki is placed next to Atsumu. Great. Double trouble. He thought Inunaki was a pleasant, normal human being but it turns out when you introduce the two of them together, disaster comes out. 

“What do you think of Sakusa?” 

Kiyoomi does not like this. He really doesn’t. So did Inunaki know abo this too? Was he in on the scheme of making Kiyoomi’s life hell? 

“Oh Omi-san? He’s a nice person?” Shouyou is confused. Good. Better for it to stay that way. 

Atsumu intrudes. “I think what he means is, do you like Omi-kun, like would you do him?”

“Gross!” 

Shouyou is blushing, he has not turned this color since they surprised him when he first joined the team, or when he slipped on the net when they were taking it down and almost hit his head on the court but brushed it off with a meek giggle. This is different. 

“Well.. I think Omi-san is nice, he’s kind, sweet in his own way.” Shouyou says, unsure of what he’s saying, or maybe he’s being shy, Kiyoomi isn’t sure. 

Atsumu gags. “Are you sure yer describing the same person?” 

Shouyou turns to Kiyoomi, luckily they were sitting beside each other, and Kiyoomi feels a shy hand reaching underneath the table, almost waiting. He’s hesitant, but slowly, his fingers bind with his, and they’re holding hands and Shouyou smiles so wide, so beautiful but this time, Kiyoomi can resist the heat. 

“I’m sure.” 

Maybe being in love wasn’t so bad.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo, I don’t know what to make of this fic, I do enjoy omihina and I would like to blame all my moots and fiends who have written omihina for u have converted me into the depths of hell. This is not funny. I will see u after the function.
> 
> Anyway, I SPENT LIKE FOUR HOURS ON THIS AND FOR THE FIRST TIME IN A CENTURY THERE WAS NO PLOT OUTLINE THIS IS SIMPLY SELF INDULGENCE... tho I do hope my comedic relief brings to u some sorts of laughter, I think I’m better deep figurative language rather than making u laugh. If that’s the case I apologize, no refunds unfortunately 
> 
> Though I do have a slightly longer omihina fic that practically ready that will released into the wild in a week so yeah. Omihina thoughts, if you enjoyed this, feel free drop a kudos or a comment, those truly make my day, 
> 
> You can follow me on twitter so we can scream abt 402 and omihina: @atsuhinass__


End file.
